


Equilateral

by winchester_schwester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, carlos helping lando with his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_schwester/pseuds/winchester_schwester
Summary: equilateral (adjective) - used to describe a shape whose sides are all equal-Alex and George are in love with each other. Lando is in love as well. With both of them.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

After qualifying, Lando was on his way over to the Williams hospitality to meet up with George and Alex.

Before the season had started, the three friends had agreed, that they would have dinner at a fancy restaurant together to celebrate, when George would get into Q2 for the first time. And this day had finally come. George had actually managed to get into Q2 in his Williams, so it was definitely time for a little celebration now.

Lando stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he turned around the corner and saw Alex and George already standing there, right in front of George's room, apparently having their very own little celebration.

Alex' had slung his arms around the younger one's neck, while George's hands were lying on his waist, holding him close.

Lando had subconsciously held his breath. Alex and George were kissing. Right there, right in front of him.

All of a sudden Lando felt really cold. The excitement he had felt only a few seconds ago was gone. All happiness seemed to have left his body right at this moment.

He didn't want to celebrate anymore. The only thing he felt like doing now, was crying.

So he turned on his heel and rushed back to his own motorhome, tears already burning in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Due to this, he bumped right into someone, running down the hall. "F-fuck, sorry!" the Brit managed to get out, his voice shaking.

"Lando, what's wrong?" Carlos immediately turned into a worried big brother when he saw his teammate's tears. He threw one arm around Lando's slumped shoulders and led him into his driver's room.

There he softly pressed the younger one onto the couch, not letting go, as he sat down beside him.

This gesture made Lando break. The silent tears turned into sobs, as he leaned against his best friend, who was gently patting his back now, whispering soothing Spanish words Lando couldn't understand.

After a short while the crying had died down and Lando was only sniffling from time to time. Carlos gently pushed his teammate away a little, so he could look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lando looked unsure for a second before he blurted out the whole story on what he had just seen and how it made him feel with a few short pauses to blow his nose in between.

"I know as a friend I should be happy for them but...I just felt so sad and jealous when I saw them together. I'm a horrible person.", he ended his little rant.

Carlos smiled a little. "You're not a horrible person! You've been single for a long time, it's completely okay to feel lonely and jealous of everyone else who's in a relationship."

"But I don't feel like that with any other couple though. I don't get this feeling when I think of Charles and Charlotte or you and Isa. It's only them. Why can't I just be happy for my friends?"

"What kind of feeling is it?" Carlos tried to keep his voice as calm and nonchalant as possible but he had a hunch now.

Lando blushed. "Like someone just stabbed me in the chest."

"Ok, close your eyes.", Carlos ordered and his teammate furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just do it, Lando. Trust me." the Spaniard's voice got softer again. Lando sighed and closed his eyes.

"Now imagine Alex and George together. Imagine them kissing, just like you saw earlier. Do you have the image in your mind?"

"Yes, but why-" Lando tried to ask but was interrupted by his teammate again. "Shut up and do what I say, I'm trying to help you."

"Fine." he gave in and closed his eyes again.

"Now I want you to imagine yourself in this exact situation again. But you're not looking at them anymore, instead, you're the one being kissed, okay?"

Lando just nodded, his face turning even redder than before.

"Are you imagining it?" Lando nodded again before a slight smile crept onto his lips.

"Okay, open your eyes.", the older one instructed after a few moments. Lando blinked a few times, seeming a little disorientated. "How did it feel?"

The Brit hesitated for a moment, before looking down at his shoes and mumbling "Unbelievable. Like a million butterflies were loose in my chest and stomach. I felt like I'm in one of those really cheesy rom-coms."

"That's exactly how it's supposed to feel, Lando." Carlos grinned. "Now, who was kissing you?" he asked expectantly.  
"What?" Lando's head shot up again.

"When you imagined that you're the one getting kissed. Was it by Alex or George?"  
"I-It was Alex at first but..." Lando hesitated.

"But?" Carlos didn't want to push Lando but his curiosity outweighed his reason now.  
"But then it was George."

"Okay, but when did you feel the butterflies?" Carlos got slightly impatient now while Lando looked at him confused. "You're not supposed to feel like this every time you get kissed?"

"No, only when you have feelings for the other person." Only now Carlos realized, how little experience his younger teammate actually had when it came to love.  
Lando furrowed his brows and closed his eyes again. "Let me try again."

After a few moments, he opened his eyes again, panic and confusion clearly visible on his face now.

"You felt it both times, didn't you?"  
Lando only nodded sheepishly.

"Lando, I think you might be in love with both of them."  
The Brit stared at him, his mouth slightly open. "But how is that possible?"

"Love has its own ways, pequeño." Carlos smiled, patting his shoulder once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so proud of you! You did great!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his arms around George's neck and pressing their lips together. George returned the kiss happily.

They had only started dating a week ago, but since they had been friends beforehand, they practically knew each other inside out.

"Thanks, babe." George smiled, as Alex untangled himself and tried his best to straighten both of their shirts again.

"Classic Lando, he's always late.", he laughed, when the third friend had still not arrived at their meeting point, ten minutes later.

"Do you think he forgot about it?", George asked, suddenly an insecure look on his face.

Alex tried to cheer him up. "Georgie, don't be stupid! This is such an important step for you and Lando is one of your best friends and greatest supporters. After all, the celebratory dinner was his idea. That's not something he would just simply forget."

After another 10 minutes had passed and Lando had still not arrived, nor answered any of their calls or text messages, they decided to go look for him.

George was chewing on his lower lip, something he always did, when he was worried about something - or someone in this particular case. Alex squeezed his hand one more time, in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend before they left the privacy of the almost empty Williams hospitality and he had to let go.

After a nice McLaren employee had shown them the way to Lando's driver room, George basically ran there, causing Alex to grin before following him quickly. George had always been pretty caring and overprotective, when it came to his friends, especially Lando as the youngest one.

Alex was sure Lando had just forgotten the time or fallen asleep in his room, while his boyfriend seemed to be genuinely worried now.

However, what they both didn't expect, was Carlos to stick his head out the door, a few seconds after they had knocked.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?", the Spaniard greeted them but didn't open the door any further to let them in.

"We wanted to pick up Lando. He seems to have forgotten our dinner plans."

Carlos hesitated for a moment before he turned around, looking into a corner of the room that Alex and George couldn't see from outside the half-open door.

What they didn't see was a wide-eyed Lando, vigorously shaking his head at Carlos, signalling him that he definitely did not want to see his two friends at the moment.

"Oh sorry, he's not coming. Lando isn't feeling very well. I actually just wanted to take him back to the hotel, so he can lay down and rest a little." Carlos explained once he had turned around again.

"Oh, what's wrong? Is he alright? Is he hurt? We can take him to the hotel, too." George's worries seemed to have increased even more now and Alex couldn't stop himself from rubbing his boyfriend's back gently, trying to calm him down a little.

"He's okay, he just needs some sleep. I'll take care of him, don't worry." And with that Carlos shut the door again, just leaving them awkwardly standing there.

They both looked at each other in confusion. What had that just been?

Carlos wasn't usually this short-spoken and when Lando felt down or sick, they normally were the first ones to know.

"Come on then, you heard Carlos, he's taking care of him. Let's go before the restaurant cancels our reservation." Alex tried not to overthink the whole situation and motivate his boyfriend, but George was preoccupied with his phone now.

Just wanted to let you know, that even if I'm happy about my own qualifying or race or anything really, you can still always talk to me about your problems. Same goes for Alex, of course.  
Please don't ever feel like you would bring us down, we always care about you and your feelings! You know where to find us if you want to talk.

After George had sent the message, Alex managed to convince him to go out to dinner anyway.  
The Brit didn't really feel in the mood for celebration anymore but he just couldn't say no to Alex' adorable puppy eyes.

-

"Are they gone?" Lando asked quietly from where he was cuddled up in a blanket on the small couch in the corner of the room. Carlos quickly stuck his head out the door and onto the hall again. "Yep, all clear."

He closed the door again and turned around to face his teammate. "But you can't avoid them forever, Lando. You'll have to face your feelings sooner or later."

"No thanks, I'd rather take never.", Lando mumbled and pulled the fluffy blanket over his face.

"I'm not going to continue lying for you. You should have seen their faces just now. They were so confused and worried about you. I was afraid George would kick in the door at any moment because he wanted to make sure you're alright!" Carlos sat down next to him, patting his back. Or at least what he thought was Lando's back, he wasn't quite sure since his friend was just a giant blanket pile now.

"But what if they find out about my feelings? I don't want them to hate me." Lando's voice was muffled by the blanket but Carlos could still hear that he was close to tears again.

"Nobody could ever hate you, pequeño. Especially not those two, believe me."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a week and Lando still hasn't replied to any of my messages." George sighed, bedding his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Same here, he's definitely avoiding us. But why? What did we do?", Alex finally voiced, what they had both been wondering for days.

"I have no idea and it drives me crazy. I miss talking to him, this feels so weird."

Alex' eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my god, what if he found out about our relationship and that's why he's acting like this?"

George shifted, so he could look up at his face. "Nah, that can't be it. Come on, it's Lando we're talking about after all. We know he's not homophobic."

"No, that's not what I mean, of course, he's not homophobic.", Alex shook his head. "But what if he thinks we don't want to spend time with him anymore because we're together now? What if he feels like he's third-wheeling and only annoying us?"

"Hm, that could really be it. We've got to talk to him about it. I don't want him to feel left out." George mumbled and cuddled up to Alex' chest again.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until we see him again."

However, waiting until the next time they saw Lando, took longer than they expected. The Brit successfully managed to avoid them for two more weeks in which they only saw him in his car on track or during interviews and briefings, so they weren't able to talk.

Finally, George couldn't bear it anymore. When he came across Carlos on his way back from lunch, he basically ran up to him and dragged the Spaniard into a quiet corner of the paddock.

"Carlos, please help me, I can't stand it anymore! Why is Lando avoiding us?", he begged, clearly on the verge of despair.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." Carlos tried his best, but he had never been a good liar.

"Oh come on, we both know that's bullshit! He's been ignoring me and Alex for weeks now and you clearly know more than we do."  
George grabbed the McLaren driver's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Please!", he added. "He hasn't talked to us in weeks and he always looks so sad. It breaks my heart, please tell me what we did wrong."

George let go of Carlos' shoulder again, quickly trying to cover up the tears that had started welling up in his eyes now.

"Dios mío, okay.", Carlos sighed. "But if Lando asks, you didn't hear it from me!"

"Of course, I won't tell. I just want to know what's wrong. I miss him so much." George eagerly wiped his eyes and looked up at his colleague again, an expectant, but also slightly anxious look on his face now.

Carlos took a deep breath before he whispered, "Lando found out about your relationship."

Before George could react in any way, the Spaniard added, "Look, I can't tell you anything more, I don't want to break Lando's trust like that. But you really should talk to each other. You're both miserable, I can't watch this any longer. Follow me."

And with that, Carlos turned around and walked straight towards the McLaren hospitality.

The closer they got to Lando's room, the sweatier George's hands became. The younger clearly didn't want to talk to him, so why shouldn't he just kick him out or run away again, now?

Carlos stopped in front of the last door in the small hallway, gestured towards it and then patted his colleague's shoulder encouragingly, before disappearing into the room on the opposite side.

George took a deep breath before knocking, his hands shaking slightly.

"Come in.", he heard Lando say and it made his heart skip a beat. He hadn't heard this voice in so long, it seemed almost surreal.

Once George had closed the door behind himself, he was dreading to turn around. Why was he so nervous about this? This was Lando, one of his best friends, after all.

"Hi." he managed a slight smile, not quite sure what to do, so he just stood there by the door, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Oh, hey." Lando looked horrified. He clearly hadn't expected George to show up in his room and he had no idea how to react to it now.

"Lando, can we talk please?"

"I guess we already are talking, so yeah." Lando tried to joke but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

George slowly walked over to the small couch and sat down next to Lando, with as much distance as possible.

"Lando, I know you've been avoiding me and Alex because you found out about our relationship and you're jealous. It's okay you-", the older one started the conversation, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh my god, how did you find out? I'm so sorry, I know it's weird, I don't want to ruin your relationship. That's why I avoided you, I didn't want you to find out. I'm so sorry, I swear, I didn't even know before Carlos made me realize when I saw you kiss, I felt this way because I'm jealous that I can't be with you. I'm so stupid, I wish I could just stop these feelings. But I can't, so I hoped they would go away by themselves when I don't see you anymore. But that just made me realize even more, how much I miss you. I-"

This time it was George's turn to interrupt Lando's rambling, a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait! You... you're jealous because you.... want to be with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like Lando wanted to answer something, but no words came out of his mouth, only sobs. Within a few seconds, hot tears were streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking.

"Shh Lando, hey it's okay!" George tried to calm his friend down but he was at a slight loss for words at that moment.

Had Lando really just told him, that he was jealous of their relationship because he was in love with him? Had he interpreted his words the right way?

George's silence seemed to stir Lando even more, because his sobs got out of control pretty rapidly now, breathing getting harder and harder with every try.

Acting on instinct, the older one quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Lando's trembling body.

Lando wanted to fight it and get away but he simply couldn't. His body didn't obey his thoughts anymore.  
So he just melted into George's arms, tightly gripping the back of his shirt and broke down completely.

"I've got you. It's gonna be alright, just breathe with me, okay?"  
George tried to calm his friend down, softly rubbing up and down his back with one hand, while firmly holding him in place with the other.

"I...I'm so s-sorry!" Lando managed to blurt out when he had calmed down a little, now hiccuping slightly from all the crying.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry about, Lando! We're sorry for not telling you sooner, that was wrong. It's okay for you to feel left out because of that. But I promise that Alex and my relationship will not change anything, okay? We're all still gonna be friends, you won't be the third wheel." George loosened his grip a little, so he could look at Lando's tear-stained face.

"No, you don't understand. I'm don't feel left out because I think your relationship is changing our friendship." Lando sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I hate myself because you two being in a relationship with each other made me realize that I'm in love."

He looked down to avoid George's gaze and took another breath to calm himself down before he continued.

"I'm in love with both of you. And seeing you kiss each other did things to my heart that I've never felt before. I felt betrayed and jealous and I was so confused. I had all of these weird emotions inside me and didn't know what that meant. So I talked to Carlos. And he helped me find out, that I wasn't just jealous of Alex, or you. When he made me imagine myself in that situation again, I didn't want to simply replace one of you. I wanted to be there with both of you. Be kissed by both of you. And be part of your relationship. Imagining that made me feel better than ever before. But I know this will never happen, so I tried to avoid you both and hoped those feeling would just go away again and you wouldn't find out. I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

The McLaren driver shut his eyes and expected George to let go of him now. He thought George would be disgusted and freaked out by his confession and push him away. Maybe even punch him in the face before leaving.

But George did none of those things. Instead, he put his fingers under Lando's chin und gently pushed it upwards so he could look at him again.

"Are you sure?" His voice was nothing but a whisper and Lando just nodded.

"We could never hate you, Lando. Not even in a million years.", he smiled softly and pulled him into a tight hug again.

"I think now is the perfect time for you to find out, how Alex and I got together."  
Lando looked at his friend with wide eyes at those words. "But I-"

"No, please just listen, okay?" George sharply interrupted him but still smiled. Lando gulped and nodded.

"Alex and I both realized we're gay and came out to each other back when we were still in Formula 2. And we pretty quickly found out that our gay awakenings had been triggered by the same guy. We both had a massive crush on him, but we knew he was straight, so it was hopeless for both of us. Sometimes we even wondered if he was asexual or something like that because he had never been in a relationship and he was completely oblivious to our pining. So we bonded over that. Our unrequited love for this cute guy. And while talking and sharing our thoughts about him, we slowly but surely fell in love with each other. We stopped talking about our love for the guy a while ago, but we both never really got over him. I tried to and I'm sure, Alex did as well, but I can tell he also still has feelings by the way he looks at him. And I can't blame him. Every time I look at him, I feel the exact same way I do when I look at Alex. I love them both."

While he had been talking, George had taken Lando's hand into his. At the same time, tears had formed in his friend's eyes again.

"Can you guess who that guy is?"


End file.
